Nightmare Night with the Harmonic Chaos Cast
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Rage and Twilight tell a group of fillies some creepy stories for Nightmare Night.


**Nightmare Night with the Harmonic Chaos Cast**

**By: sonicfan0987**

It is a calm nightmare night for Ponyville and those who live in it. A group of fillies and young ponies were waiting outside the Palace of Friendship as Twilight walks out dressed up as Star Swirl the bearded. "Welcome my little ponies come in and soon you shell hear the stories that haunt this dreaded night." she says welcoming the group into the palace. The young ponies file into the building and into a room with cushions seats. All of the ponies sit down and wait as the lights dim. Soon Rage appears out of a puff of smoke looking like Nightmare Eclipse.

"Well looks to me like I have a group of fillies prepared to give me their ears." he chuckles in an evil voice pulling the mask up "and hear some tales of horror..." he chuckles "Shell we begin?"

"My first tale of horror is a rather... hairy story..." Rage chuckles

[Attack of Hairity]

It was a nice sunny day in Equestria Rarity walks into the Library with one of her rather large hats and Rage was the only one there. "morning Rarity!" he smiles

"Good morning Prince Rage," she says

"Rarity why do you insist on calling me that..." Rage sighs

"Rage you are a prince now! You should at least embrace your title!" Rarity scoffs

"Look Rarity I know I am but it takes some adjusting and I just don't feel comfortable having my friends call me that." Rage replies "another pony I am okay with but you guys... I'd rather not."

"Oh well if you insist..." Rarity sighs

"I know you are not here to talk about my title Rarity so can I do something for you?" Rage asks

"I need help with something..." she says looking around nervously "Are you the only one here?"she asks

"Yeah but I don't see-" Rage begins to answer but is cut off when Rarity takes the hat off to show mass amounts of hair tied up in knots that looked like they were made by Applejack. "What in the name of Celestia happened?!" he gasps looking at the monster mane.

"I don't know I bought this tonic from a pony on the street after my mane was destroyed in the battle against Christain you remember?" she asks and Rage nods "Well he said it would bring my mane back but I didn't expect THIS!" she cries "I look absolutely hideous!"

"That's not what I am worried about!" Rage exclaims looking at the knots giving way to the expanding mane. Soon the ropes break and he mane explodes throwing Rage out of a window.

"Somepony do something!" Rarity cries

"Well..." Rage groans getting up "first off... OW!" he grabs his left foreleg and rubs it "Secondly..." he says transforming into his hedgehog form and making two versions of his sword The Blade of Chaos "Looks like a haircut is in order." he grunts dashing back to the Library slicing up strands of hair on the way. When he reaches the library he saw nothing but hair and a distressed Rarity on top of the large tree housing the Library. She was crying for help between sobs about her mane. Rage tries to reach her but gets hit by tendrils of hair. "Fine if that how you want to play it!" Rage growls cutting them only for them to grow back, "Darn it looks like the only way to stop this is to cut Rarity from it..." he sighs leaping over a tendril as it strikes. "and to do that..." he looks ahead charging energy "I will have to heat things up!" he chuckles as he catches fire burning the mane which did not smell good but he had to do it! As soon as he reached the top he cut the mane from Rarity and the rest of the hair is consumed by his fire.

"Oh!" she gasps as she falls and Rage catches her "My mane!"

"Rarity you know you could have asked me or Twilight to help I could have used some magic to make your mane grow back like normal." Rage says putting her down and switching back to his Alicorn form. Rarity looks at him and give him a look that was telling him to do it to her. With a sigh he casts a spell and Rarity's hair returns like normal

"Oh thank you Rage!" she squeals

[end]

"That's not scary!" Snips yells

"yeah!" snails agrees

"If you were there trust me it was pretty scary but... if you want a really scary one..." Rage chuckles "I can show you the one about... The Vampire Pony..." he says looking at them as lighting strikes outside making his eyes flash red scaring the kids. It was fake of course and totally done by Rage with the help of Rainbow Dash on a small cloud outside who was snickering.

[Twilight, Rage and the Vampire Pony]

All was well in Canterlot Princess Twilight and Prince Rage were sitting on the balcony overlooking the night skies. The two had been called for a meeting with the other princesses. Their fiends however stayed home. So on this beautiful full moon night the two sat and Twilight was pointing out some of the constellations of Luna's night. "And that is Tarus the bull." she points out to Rage as a shadow passes over head not just any shadow a bat shadow.

"What is a bat doing out here?" Rage asks

"Dunno." Twilight says "They tend to avoid populated areas..."

"Well let's find out." Rage replies flying off with Twilight not far behind

"Rage I am not too sure about this!" she says

"Don't worry Twilight we will follow it to see why it is in Canterlot and be done with it." Rage replies as they follow the bat to a dark ally where to their surprise it turns into a pony!"

"Or its a Vamp-" Twilight begins but Rage covers her mouth

"Shush! Or we will be heard!" Rage silences her but as he removes his hoof...

"VAMPIREPONY!" she screams and the figure looks at them with it's glowing red eyes and hisses leaping for the two at high speeds.

"Oh no ya don't!" Rage says putting a shield of magic up knocking it back. "You see what you did Twilight!" he says to her "Let me handle this..." he sighs before flying full force at the Vampirepony and hits it into the wall of the ally. Rage then lands and switches to his hedgehog form, he knew he would need the speed and agility on the ground over flight so he summoned his sword and looked at the pony.

"Outta my way!" it hisses "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Rage asks "You have no idea who you are up against!" he chuckles. The vampirepony was mad about this and leaps for Rage who reversals and kicks it with a fire kick.

"_Excuse me but what makes this so scary?" a voice yells out_

"_Just wait..." Rage says in reply "Now where was I..."_

Rage walks up to the pony and using his magic he grabs it before pulling to him to see who it was. To both his and Twilight's surprise it was... "Fluttershy?!" the both gasp

"Don't kill her Rage!" Twilight yells down to him

"I won't!" he yells back up "I will just have to take it out of her..." he sighs as he stabs her in the side with his sword and a glow of energy shifts her back as she falls on the ground with some blood in seeping out of the wound before Rage heals it.

"You just killed her!" Twilight yells

"No I did not she's just passed out!" Rage says in defense "Now let's get her to her Cottage."

[End]

"that was scary!" Snips says

"Fluttershy was a vampirepony!" Sweetie Belle yells

"These are not true!" Applebloom scoffs "They are made up to scare us you guys!"

"Well it is time for you guys to get going." Rage says opening the door from afar "Be careful and don't let Nightmare Moon..." he pauses as they walk to the door and them a green fire makes Nightmare Moon leap at them "Get ya!" he says as they all leap back in fright before running out screaming.

**The end!**

**How is that for a short Halloween story?**


End file.
